The date
by planetmarz
Summary: GSR... grissom and sara goes to a none csi related date. Let's see what happens.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

Spoilers: Butterflied,

Author's Note: Please R&R afterward

Title: The date

I.

Sara was sipping her coffee at the break room. At first she didn't noticed that Grissom was standing beside the door, but when she spun her head, she saw him carrying a white rose.

"Hey!" She greeted "Who are we impressing today?"

"You." He simply answered "The most beautiful woman in the world."

"Awwww…."she replied while accepting the rose with a slight blush. "That's sweet. But honey, you have to be in court at exactly 30 minutes by now. And you're not even dressed."

"Not a problem to worry." He replied "I asked Warrick to sub me in. He seemed delighted to get the bad guys this time."

Sara gave a small laugh and handed him coffee. Grissom readily accepted and went near to Sara.

"You know, I won't be giving flowers if you'd be my date at the charity ball that the mayor is hosting."

"And since when do you go to charity balls?"

"Since I met you." He plainly replied while sipping his coffee

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Does that mean yes?" he asked, but when he saw Sara raise another eyebrow he decided to tell the truth.

"My father's one of the people who gave an appreciable donation at the municipal hall when he came here in Vegas. He can't come. He's in Denmark doing business. And as the ever lawful, dependable and business doing son, I am going."

Sara started to walk towards the door when Grissom took hold of her arm.

"Please." He pleaded "It'll be fun. Besides, I won't be going as a CSI, but as a respectable person."

"Alright." Answered Sara "I'll go with you. But you better remember to pick me up."

Sara was already walking out the break room when Grissom shouted "I'll pick you up by eight."

II.

Grissom was standing in front of Sara's Apartment. He was just making a few adjustments on his tie and the bouquet that he was holding. He then pressed Sara's buzzer, and after a few minutes, a lavishing Sara Sidle was in his sight. She was wearing a tantalizing black dress with matching diamond dangling earrings and necklace.

"Gosh, Sara." He greeted while giving her a small peck in the cheek and the flowers "You look amazing."

"Thanks. I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Wouldn't like it?" gasped Grissom "I love it. So are we set to go?"

"Yeah." Replied Sara, but she then noticed that there was no car parked "But how are we going to go?"

At that instant, a limousine pulled up in front of them. Sara then gave Grissom a questioning smile.

"I told you." Replied Grissom "I'm not going as a CSI. I'm going as the son of Henry Grissom, the import/export tycoon."

As the chauffer opened the door for her and Grissom, She couldn't help but blink her eyes. She knew she was dreaming. But when she was about to blink again, Grissom whispered to her ear "Your not dreaming. This isn't some fairy tale. It's the real thing."

They arrived at the ball and were given a red carpet entrance. For a few moments, they both posed for some photographs then were ushered to their seats. It struck Sara on how people addressed Grissom as Sir or Mr. Grissom than the usual Gil or CSI Supervisor. When she was able to steal away a moment with him, she gave her a small smile.

"So, 'sir', are you enjoying?" she teased

"I'd enjoy more if you'd dance with me."

Grissom ushered Sara to the dance floor. Frank Sinatra's Moon River was being played by the band. The way he held her was so different. It was perfect.

"Griss. . ." she whispered to him.

"No Sara." He said "call me Gil."

Then they kissed. It was funny, because if they were caught doing this in the lab, surely Greg will be boiling mad by now. But, right now, they were in front of important men, politicians and tycoons, and it didn't feel wrong at all. It felt so right.

Their kiss ended with a small sigh and a slight catch of breath. The moment, it was perfect. They both wouldn't have it any other way. After the song ended, they went back to their seat and had a cup coffee, afterwards they had one last chat with the people there and started to leave. At the moment they went out, they were both handed a small picture frame with their picture together when they just arrived. As they were nearing the parking lot, Grissom ushered Sara to a small bench and told her to sit down. Slowly, Grissom took out a small ring box. He opened it in front of Sara. At first, Sara didn't know what it was for. But as she looked closer she realized that it was a plain silver ring with some inscription at its back.

"Read it." Ordered Grissom

Sara only nodded. She read the inscription. It read: "I'll always be the CSI…"

"I knew that." Replied Sara while giving him a hug. "Guess what?"

"What?" Asked Grissom with a raised eyebrow and his usual boyish grin

"I like the CSI better."


End file.
